gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hill Climb Racing
Name '- Hill Climb Racing '''Developer '- Fingersoft 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.fingersoft.hillclimb 'Category '- Racing 'Type of game '- Infini-runner 'Achievements '- 65 'Total points '- 55000 ---- '''500 points #First Hills - Drive 1km #Journey Begins - Drive 10km #Lets Try That Again - Make 5 neckflips #Just a Flesh Wound - Make 10 neckflips #New Direction - Unlock a vehicle #Senior Junkie - Unlock 5 vehicles #Bottoms Up - Make 10 flips #On a Roll - Make 100 flips #First Trip - Unlock a stage #To the Moon and Back - Unlock 5 stages #Collectors Edition - Full upgrade a vehicle #Golden Sample - Full upgrade 5 vehicles #Casual Backflipper - Make 10 backflips #All Backwards - Make 100 backflips #Photobomb - Share your result #Greedy - Earn 100k coins in one run #Monster Truck Mayhem - Drive 1M metres with Monster Truck #Fingersoft - Watch the credits #Lucky Fuel - Pick up fuel canister with empty fuel tank #Live Long, Flip Young - Neckflip in first 5 seconds #Casual Driving''' '- Make 10 flips in one run #Denying Gravity - Make 10 backflips in one run #Drop the Extra Weight - Detach all train carriages #Nuclear Secret - Find a secret Nuclear Plant '''1000 points' #Why Do I Climb the Mountain - Drive 100km #Moon Grinder - Drive 1M metres with Motocross Bike #The Classic - Drive 1M metres with Jeep #Dirt Farmer - Drive 1M metres with Tractor #Triptacular - Drive 1M metres with Hippie Van #Personal Transport - Drive 1M metres with Onewheeler #Offroader - Drive 1M metres with Quad Bike #No Tips Required - Drive 1M metres with Tourist Bus #Iceman - Drive 1M metres with Race Car #I Am the Law - Drive 1M metres with Police Car #Crazed Paramedic - Drive 1M metres with Ambulance #Environmentalist - Drive 1M metres with Diesel Truck #Finger Rally Champion - Drive 1M metres with Rally Car #Highest Roller - Drive 1M metres with Dragster #Lord of Fire - Drive 1M metres with Fire truck #Top Gun - Drive 1M metres with Tank #Lapland Hillbilly - Drive 1M metres with Snow Mobile #King of the Hill - Drive 1M metres with Super Offroad #Attitude Problem - Drive 1M metres with Truck #Desert Racer - Drive 1M metres with Dune Buggy #The Softer Side - Drive 1M metres with Hovercraft #With Wheels Like These - Drive 1M metres with Big Finger #Safety Inspector - Drive 1M metres with Train #Apollo Crewmember - Drive 1M metres with Moonlander #Micro Maniac - Drive 1M metres with Monibike #Rudolfs Big Brother - Drive 1M metres with Sleigh #Could Happen to Anyone - Make 100 neckflips #Flip-Lord - Make 1k flips #Beyond the Galaxy - Unlock 10 stages #Almost Famous - Unlock 10 vehicles #Grease Monkey - Full upgrade 10 vehicles #Obsessed Backflipper - Make 1k backflips #Numismatist - Earn 1M coins in one run #Smashing Pumpkins - Smash 1k pumpkins #Santas Lost Cousin - Deliver 500 presents #''Future Achievement - Impossible to get'' #''Future Achievement 2 - Impossible to get'' 1500 points #Because Im in Love - Drive 1M metres #Globetrotter - Unlock all stages #All Your Car Are Belong To Us - Unlock all vehicles #Totally Worth It - Full upgrade all vehicles